


jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Gay Sex, Hidden Relationships, Humiliation, I am sorry Ken, Jealousy, Joshtin Pa Reign, M/M, Made this for JNJ sksks, Slight degredation, bareback, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: SB19 play Truth or Dare for a new episode of ShowBreak. Justin is dared to kiss Ken, platonically, on the cheek. Of course this wasn't a big deal, given the two were already grown men with mature mindsets.That is until you put Josh in the picture.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Sants/Justin De Dios, Kind of Felip Jhon Suson | Ken/Justin De Dios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I'm sorry? I wrote this at 2 am, with my mind barely attatched to my body so don't expect anything. Kudos and feedback are highly appreciated, though.
> 
> Oh, and happy monthsary to JNJ! <3

Despite being together for almost three years, hiding their relationship wasn't easy for Josh and Justin. Living under the spotlight together was both a gift and a curse. Most of the time, they stand together with bright smiles as they watch their fans cheer their names to no end. But due to their reputation and the names they have to uphold, sometimes, they find themselves wishing for something simpler, something just the two of them can share.

Being in the same group together with thousands of fans watching their every move, dating was as difficult as balancing an egg on their heads. They could never go on public dates, PDA was never an option, and their schedules kept them incredibly busy for the both of them to even do anything besides cuddle before they inevitably fell asleep every night. The most difficult thing though, was covering up the truth from the public eye.

The Philippines was pretty much an accepting country to the LGBTQ+ community. There were a lot of prominent gay actors and artists, and although those people had haters, they still had a decent amount of supporters. Both of them knew that their fans loved them too much to leave them for being gay, so even though most of the odds were in their favor, there were still chances of their career getting destroyed, so they both decided to keep the relationship private.

Of course, some people still knew. The rest of the members, some of their staff and their teachers. They were supportive enough to keep it a secret, and the members would even go about their ways to help keep the public eye distracted from the two.

Take Ken, for example.

The boys noticed that the fans had a keen appreciation for Ken and Justin's relationship. They would sometimes see comments about them, every moment shared between the two being captured in videos and photos shared nationwide. Contents of the two were constantly spread like wildfire, with fans going crazy just by Ken merely smiling at the youngest member. This gave them the idea of a distraction. With Josh and Justin's relationship hidden, Ken and Justin's would be on display, to trick the fans into thinking the opposite. Ken was happy to help, making sure to keep the fans' eyes on him and Justin. Their fanservice was effective, for the most part, and the fans believed it enough not to raise any alarming suspicions against Josh and Justin. But sometimes, things go too far.

Now, Josh is human. He feels emotions and makes mistakes. Although he knows Ken is only doing this to help, there are times where Josh can't help but to feel, let's say, _jealous._ (Although the word was an understatement, you'll understand later.)

Justin loves his boyfriend to death, all 5 feet and 6 inches of him. He loves every single part of him, every detail, every flaw. He loves the way he smiles, laughs, breathes. He loves the fact the his boyfriend wears his heart on his sleeve. Josh never hid his feelings from him. If he was uncomfortable, he would tell him. He wanted to be transparent with his young lover to avoid any complications with their relationship. Justin was used to this trait of Josh, so it was safe to say that Justin was caught off-guard at the recent events pertaining to his boyfriend and Ken.

They were filming for another episode of ShowBreak a Truth or Dare game. Most of the staff with them were well aware of their relationship, but Tatang was supervising, so they still had to be careful. Justin was beside Ken, whilst Josh was at the far end to the right. Everyone was acting pretty normal at first, but everything took a turn during Justin's turn in the game.

"Dare," Justin had picked a piece of paper from the bowl given by the staff. "Kiss a random member in the cheeks."

The boys started hollering and laughing, whilst Justin was trying to hide his reddening face from the camera. Josh kept quiet, merely giggling at the side as he glanced at the two.

Now the problem wasn't the fact that Josh was kind of expecting Justin to pick him for his dare. (Or so Josh made himself believe.)

It kind of started with the staff.

Justin made a quick, swift move to kiss Ken in the cheek, grumbling about how gross that was. A staff member from behind the camera announced, " _Isa pa, hindi nakuha ng_ camera."

The boys laughed and Justin grumbled, whining about unfair it was. Ken was smiling awkwardly, waiting for Justin. The younger kissed his cheek again, quicker this time. He was starting to get uncomfortable and he was pretty sure his face was as red as an apple. Josh stood and watched, smiling but he was honestly getting frustrated on the inside.

 _"Isa pa, isa pa!"_ Stell joked. He was only making fun of the situation for the camera, but he didn't notice that Josh was getting upset beside him, fists clenched behind his back.

 _"Eh, tama na!"_ Justin whined. Ken was laughing, but it was obvious that he was getting uncomfortable, too. One shared eye contact with Josh was enough reason for him to get nervous.

"Last one _na,_ promise. _Sobrang bilis_ , _eh."_ A staff said. Justin groaned. _Suck it up, Justin._ He told himself. _Kiss lang naman to._

Everything happened pretty quickly, Justin was leaning in to kiss Ken's cheek, properly this time, when Sejun, who was stood next to Ken, suddenly pushed the main dancer's head, causing Ken's lips to touch Justin's.

The younger yelped, pulling away fast with a hand on his mouth. Ken groaned, but tried to laugh it off, playfully pushing Sejun. Stell was hollering, cheering Sejun on, whilst Josh was.. well..

He tried hard to smile, pretending to find the situation funny, but deep inside, his nerves were boiling. The staff seemed to enjoy it, even Tatang. Suddenly, he was hyperaware of his surroundings. They were still being filmed, so Josh had to keep it cool. He tried laughing with Stell, mumbling about how funny Ken looked.

 _"Okay na 'yon."_ A staff said. "We'll censor it _nalang._ " They nodded. Justin was pulled out of the frame for a retouch on his makeup, since he practically sweated it all off. 

Whilst a staff member was brushing powder all over his face, he made eye contact with his boyfriend from across the room. Josh was sat on one of the desks by himself, wearing an expression that Justin was sure wasn't positive. 

He sighed, mentally reminding himself to have a talk with his boyfriend. The staff finished retouching his makeup and Ken tapped him on the shoulder. " _Ayos ka lang?"_ He asked. "Sorry _ah, si Sejun kasi eh."_

 _"Okay lang._ " Justin smiled, but another look at Josh and he wasn't sure if it was okay.

"Places, boys! _Balik_ shoot _na ulit!_ " A staff announced. Justin huffed and went back to his spot, glancing at Josh, but the smaller man wasn't looking at him anymore.

He sucked it up and smiled for the camera.

* * *

They finished wrapping up for the episode pretty quickly, and soon, the boys were being filed out of the building. Josh was the first to leave, but not without Justin catching up to him, wishing to talk to his boyfriend. 

"Josh, _galit ka b--_ " Before he could even finish his sentence, Josh was quick to ignore him, passing by and out of the room.

Justin merely stared as his boyfriend left, heart sinking to his feet. Stell grimaced, patting Justin's back before leaving the room as well, the other members in tow. Justin sighed, but soon followed.

When he got outside, the other three members were waiting for him, standing by the van. It was common tradition for the boys to let the two sit next to each other, since that was one of the only times the two got to be with one another. Justin got inside, sitting in between Josh and Ken. His boyfriend was leaning against the window, his back facing Justin. He was quiet, and refused to make eye contact with anyone. When all of the boys had already piled inside the van, each one of them could feel the tension caused by Josh. All Justin could do was stare at Josh, thinking if he should talk with him now, or wait until they got to the dorm.

Before he could speak, their driver entered the van and sat on the driver's seat. He started the engine, but before he could drive away, he glanced at the rearview mirror, eyeing the boys. " _Oh, ano problema niyo?_ " He chuckled, only joking around.

Josh huffs, taking his airpods and placing them in his ears. Justin bit his lip, worried. Kuya Yuri seemed to have noticed, since he laughed and shook his head. " _Mga kabataan talaga._ " He mumbled to himself and drove off.

* * *

Justin fell asleep on the way back home, head lolled to the side. He was happy to find himself with his head leaned against Josh's shoulder, meaning the older hadn't pushed him off in anger when he inevitably fell asleep. His happiness was cut short, though, as the boys started to get out of the van. 

The trip to their dorm was quiet. Most of the boys were tired, like Sejun, who was grumbling about wanting to take a nap. Stell and Ken had their airpods in, so they were both quiet. Josh was eerily silent, and Justin was nervous.

Sejun fumbled with the keys to their front door. Being in his sleepy state, it took him quite a while to get it unlocked. Every second that passed by made Justin even more paranoid, his leg was bouncing unconsciously, and he was staring at Josh in front of him, who seem unbothered.

Finally, Sejun manages to unlock the door. It swung open, and before Justin could tell Josh that he wanted to talk, the other was already striding past him. Justin tried to catch up, holding on to the other's wrist.

"Wait _lang,_ Josh, _mag-usap naman tay-_ " Before he boy could finish his sentence, Josh was pulling him into their room, shutting and locking the door.

The three other boys were left gobblesmacked, staring at the door with stupor.

" _Sa labas nalang tayo kumain._ " Stell joked, and the three piled out of the dorm.

* * *

"-- _mag-usap naman tay-_ mmph-!" Justin's sentence was cut off as Josh pushed the boy against the door, pinning him against it. Justin gasps, and all of a sudden, Josh was crashing their lips together, trapping Justin in a bruising kiss.

The older's hands were already roaming all over Justin's body. He tugged Justin by his belt loops, pulling him closer. This caught Justin off-guard, which gave Josh the chance to slip his tongue between his lips, exploring the expanse of his mouth. Justin tried to keep up, but Josh was ruthless. He was moving too fast, from swirling his tongue against Justin's own to sucking the younger's bottom lip, Justin was getting dizzy from it all. His hands were placed on Josh's shoulders for support, but even then, he could already feel his legs weakening under him.

Josh pulled away, letting Justin catch his breath. But the older wasn't done, he had moved from Justin's mouth to his neck, sucking bruises into skin. Justin shuddered, eyes closing as he threw his head back against the door. Josh was biting the junction below Justin's ear when he felt the older trying to unbuckle his belt with haste.

Justin could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Eaverything was happening so fast and his mind was finding it hard to process it all. He tried to tug Josh off of him, to tell him, _wait, saglit lang--_

Josh was moving to the ther side of his neck, his bites getting rougher and rougher. A few seconds pass and Josh manages to unbuckle both his belt and unbutton his pants. Josh makes a move to tug them off, but Justin finally stops him.

"Wait! Josh, w-wait." Justin stutters, breath getting caught in his throat. His nerves were on fire, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He was flushed from head to chest, his clothes ruffled and messy. His lips were swollen, and his neck flourished with hickies of different colors and sizes. He felt dizzy, like he was gonna collapse any time soon, and Josh had barely touched him.

"A-Are you," Justin tried to find the right words but his mind was too preoccupied, arousal clouding his coherent thoughts, " _G-Galit ka ba?"_

Josh scoffed, smirking as he leans closer, crowding the younger. Justin gulps, trying to back up as Josh presses himself close, up until their faces were inches apart. "Do you want me to be?" He raises an eyebrow, taking Justin's chin between his finger and thumb, forcing him to look Josh in the eye. 

Justin didn't know how to answer. He was left speechless as Josh started to lean closer, _closer,_ until he could feel the older's breath hitting his face. Anticipation was gnawing at his chest as leaned in, trying to capture Josh's lips for another kiss, but instead, his lover pulls away, chuckling at his boyfriend. "Cute."

Josh pulled Justin away from the door, pushing him towards the bed. Justin landed with an "oof," looking up at Josh as he hovers above the younger. Josh untucks Justin's shirt off of his jeans, fully removing his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Josh's own shirt soon follows.

Josh wasted no time and immediately dived to suck more bruises on Justin's chest, nibbling on the soft skin from his collarbones down to his navel. Josh made it a pact not to leave any spot untouched by his lips, worshipping his lover's body like a god. Josh rose back up to pepper soft kisses on Justin's neck, lapping at the previous spots he'd left before. His hand, previously roaming Justin's body up and down, stopped at the younger's chest, taking a nipple between his fingers, rolling and pulling to tease the younger.

Justin whines, breath hitching as he feels himself getting harder in his pants. His senses were overwhelmed, with his boyfriend on top of him like this, Josh never failed to render Justin breathless, mind hazed with pleasure. Justin was on edge, with Josh playing with his nipples and biting at his neck, he was getting impatient. It wouldn't be too long until Justin would break. The younger could only take so much.

"Josh, love.. p-please?" He whimpers once Josh's other hand started roaming south, softly running his fingertips against the hemline of Justin's pants. "Hurry.."

"You're so pretty when you beg, baby." Josh's voice was husky and a little hoarse, just like every time he'd get aroused. "Why don't you beg some more?"

Another whine. "Josh please, stop teasing. Please? I-I can't take it, I-I'm so need- _gah-!"_

One of Josh's favorite things to do was to catch Justin off guard. Whether it be scaring the younger at random circumstances or grabbing his dick mid sentence, Josh reveled in his boyfriend's reactions everytime. His eyes would get wide and his mouth would open to let out the cutest little yelp. Although he knew Justin despised it, that never really stopped him.

Josh was groping the bulge in Justin's pants now, feeling it harden even more under his palm. The younger was gasping, hands gripping the sheets and his legs shaking, chest heaving as he tried to level his breathing. Josh started to peel his pants and boxers off, humming to himself as Justin's cock sprung up to greet him.

"Such a pretty dick," Josh commented, wrapping a hand around it. His hand, normally a regular size for a 26-year old male like him, looked incredibly tiny as he held Justin's dick like this. "But so useless, don't you think?"

Justin replied with a whine, his arm thrown over his face in embarassment. His face and chest were red, and he refused to make eye contact with Josh. 

"I mean really, Jah, how do you expect to fuck me when you can't even look me in the eye?" Josh scoffed, starting to move his hand up and down. Justin's mouth was open in a silent moan, his toes curling. "Won't you look at me, _princess_?"

Justin shook his head, he really couldn't look at Josh. He's afraid he'd lose his mind if he does. He's already gritting his teeth, fighting the urge to move his hips. Josh tsked his boyfriend's disobedience, pulling his hand away.

Justin peeked behind his arm at the loss of contact, but before he could even process anything, Josh's hands were back on his cock, stroking him at a blistering pace.

"F-Fuck!" Justin cussed, hips lurching forward as he cries out, the onslaught of pleasure being too much for him.

Josh tsks. "Filthy mouth." He takes his other hand, running his palm against the head of Justin's dick, where his most sensitive part is.

 _"Nngh-!_ I-It's too, w-wait! _Ah-_ s-slow down!" He babbled, not knowing what to do with his hands. His thighs are quivering now, his head thrown back in pleasure as all he can do is lay there and take it.

Josh is merciless, his strokes unrelenting. At one point, Justin's thighs close in attempt to slow him down, but Josh holds them open with one hand, while the other continues it's ceaseless activity. He keeps going, until Justin's moans get higher in pitch, an indication that he's about to cum. He feels as if there's fire pooling inside his abdomen, slowly spreading throughout his body. His nerves are on fire and he's so _close_ he can practically taste his orgasm on his tongue. Hi back starts to arch, his hips rising from the bed. Josh has to hold his hips down to keep him still.

" _A-Ahn,_ c-close! J-Josh, f-fuck, please!" Justin begs. "'m g-gonna, I'm-!"

But just before Justin could succumb into the rippling waves of his orgasm, Josh pulls his hand away, depriving the younger of any touch. Justin whines, hips thrusting upward for friction. Josh chuckles, holding his hips down.

"W-Why..?" Justin asks, voice hoarse. His body shines with sweat, his hair is a mess, tousled above his pillow like some sort of halo. There are tearstains on his cheek, a faint indication of him crying at one point. "Why'dyoustop?"

Josh shrugged, chuckling. "'Cuz I wanted to."

Justin pouted, all he wanted to do was cum, why can't his boyfriend give him that? 

Then, Josh was pulling him up into a sitting position. "Sit up, baby." He helped the younger lean against the headboard, placing a pillow against his back for support. Then Josh slipped his pants and boxers off, revealing his leaking cock. He placed himself on Justin's lap, merely grinding against the boy for friction.

Justin squeaked when their cocks touched, thighs clenching as he held Josh's hands for support. Josh was back to sucking on Justin's neck (probably his favorite hobby,) whilst grinding his hips against Justin's.

The younger was whining, desperately trying to hump his boyfriend. He was slowly getting frustrated. He wanted to cum so bad, but his boyfriend wasn't having it. He felt like his head was going to implode.

Then like a damn lightbulb popping above his head, Justin got an idea. He knew it was probably a bad one, but with his hazed and horny mind, he really wasn't thinking straight. So he went for it.

"I bet Ken would do better.." 

Josh stopped his movements. His hips stilled, and he pulled away from Justin's neck. You could actually pinpoint the exact second where Justin felt his heart drop down to his balls. Everything was quiet, and Josh looked at him, jaw clenched, with burning fire in his eyes. " _Ano yon Pakiulit?"_

 _"S-Sabi ko,_ " There was no way Justin was backing out now. If this was the only way to make Josh fuck him faster, he'd gladly take the route even if it'd end up with his head on a plate. "I bet Ken would do better than you."

Josh scoffed, tongue lolling off the side of his mouth in annoyance. "Really?" 

Before Justin could reply, Josh was already moving. In one swift movement, Josh had lined Justin's cock against his entrance, not bothering for lube since he was already stretched from their morning escapades, Josh fully sheated himself on Justin's cock, sitting on his lap with their thighs flushed.

Justin yelped, holding onto Josh as pleasure overcame his senses. Josh was _so tight_ around him, clenching and unclenching as if to tease the younger. Josh didn't bother to wait, either. He was already moving against Justin, swiveling his hips sensually as Josh began to set a pace.

Josh was digging his nails on Justin's shoulders, throwing his head back as he used Justin for his own pleasure. Justin was holding on to Josh's hips, desperately pulling his hips down harder. 

The younger was drowning in pleasure, his loud moans filling the room. Justin find it hard to explain what he was feeling, he could spend hours and hours reading dictionaries and still wouldn't find the right words to describe the seering ecstacy that came with Josh fucking himself on his cock. His senses were on overdrive, he could practically feel the blood pulsing in his veins, and he was pretty sure he'd implode at any second. The knot in his stomach was getting harder to ignore, as it started to get even more intense with every bounce of Josh's ass against him.

" _Nnh, a-ah,_ J-Josh, 'm c-close-" Justin tried to warn his lover. "I h-have to-"

"No." Josh's growled. Justin could practically feel the authority laced in it. He whined, hips moving on their own as he neared his orgasm.

"I-I can't, c-can't hold it, _ah!"_ Justin cried, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Josh, instead of giving the boy mercy, merely fastened his pace, his hand grabbing Justin's neck, tight enough to render him speechless, but giving enough room to let him breathe. "I said no." Josh grunted when he felt Justin's cock hit his prostate. But he kept his cool. "Maybe you could ask Ken if you can cum?"

Justin sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks. He was trembling like a leaf, toes curling as he tried to fend of his climax. "P-Please, please, I'm sorry!"

Josh didn't answer, his own orgasm nearing. He balanced himself on his legs, bouncing faster.

"'m s-sorry, I-I _ah!_ I c-can't!" Justin was sputtering nonsense at this point, his words were past coherence, as his mouth moved faster than his mind. 

"Cum." One word was all it took for Justin to burst, pulling Josh down flush on his cock as he came inside. His orgasm was instense, starting from a soft pulsing to splintering explosions that rendered him boneless, limp against Josh. His vision faded to black, eyes shut close.

All the while, Josh was stroking his own cock, chasing his own orgasm. It took about three strokes for Josh to release all over his and Justin's chests, white liquid spurting from his cock. 

The two boys lay exhausted as they try to catch their breath, holding each other close. Justin was particularly sensitive after sex. He had to be held, pet and kissed after an intense orgasm, and depriving him of touch would cause his mind to spiral, and Josh didn't want that.

It took a few minutes for them to find their bearings, but soon enough, Josh got off of Justin's lap, grabbing a few pieces of wet wipes from their table, proceeding to clean Justin up. He wiped the cum off of the boy's chest, then he took another wet wipe to clean the rest of his body. He threw the filthy wipes away and took new ones, proceeding to clean himself.

Josh settled besides Justin afterwards, taking the younger into his arms. Justin wasn't asleep, but he wasn't fully conscious, either. With how intense the sex was, it was probably best to let Justin rest. The younger cuddled up against Josh's arms, hiding his face in his neck. He tried to make himself smaller, curling up into a fetal position so he could hug Josh better. He could feel Josh petting his hair, and he could hear him whisper sweet nothings into his ear, helping him to calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, Justin looked up to see Josh staring at him with a fond smile. The soft aftercare was a nice contrast from the aggressive treatment Josh had given him earlier. It felt nice to be pampered and babied after you'd been fucked into oblivion. (Although Justin couldn't pick which one he liked best.)

Justin yawned, indicating that he was sleepy. He pressed himself closer (as if that were possible) to Josh. "Get some rest, baby."

Justin hummed, letting himself relax. Before he could succumb into slumber, he looked back up at Josh again. "Josh?"

"Yes?" 

"Y'know 'm yours, right?"

Josh could only chuckle at his boyfriend's cuteness. "I know, baby."

Justin smiled, burying his face back into his lover's neck. "'nd you're mine."

"All yours, baby." Josh replied. "All yours."


End file.
